Heroes underneath
by Rlybro
Summary: Marinette is the most famous superheroine of Paris, it's her duty to protect the citizens of Paris. But what will she do when the lives of her crush and her teacher are endangered by someone who isn't unakumatized? I'm not good at summaries, but I swear it's good. One-shot, (Kinda) reveal, rated T for language. PLZ REVIEW.


**A/N: Hey there, this is my first ML fanfic so I hope you like it. PlZ review and ENJOY**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters. Cause if I did, I'd be working my arse off to air those specials.**

* * *

Marinette was, to her friends' surprise, on time for once. "Hey," Marinette greeted as she sat down in class.

"Oh my God," Alya gasped. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Nino?" She looked at her boyfriend, who had a grin spread over his face. "This is a miracle!" Alya continued. "Marinette's on time!"

"Stop it Alya," Marinette whimpered, she was blushing hard. It didn't help that Adrien was grinning at her. But of course, Alya didn't let her off this easy.

"Are you sick?" Alya asked, placing a hand on Marinette's forehead. "You must be. Or are you a clone? What have you done to my friend?!"

Nino and Adrien burst out laughing. They were quickly joined by Alya. Marinette was still quite embarrassed but she managed to let out a chuckle.

The group of friends stopped laughing when their teacher stepped into the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone," Miss Bustier said. "As you all know, we'll be starting the day off with a test."

Groans of protest went through the class.

"Now, now students," Miss Bustier said. "It's an easy test. So if you're all done complaining, I can start passing out the tests."

Marinette stared puzzled at her test, she hadn't been able to study thanks to akuma attacks. Marinette bit her pen and tried very hard to remember what the teacher had told them. Adrien, on the other hand, had already finished his test. _He's smart and handsome,_ Marinette thought. _Can he be even more perfect?_ Her thoughts started to drift off. The sound of a closing door brought her back to reality. It was Adrien, he probably left for the toilets. _Concentrate, Marinette_! Marinette thought. _Think, think!_

Just as she was about to write down the answer of the last question, the door opened again. Marinette looked up, expecting to see Adrien. But the person that stepped through the door wasn't Adrien. It was a man around his late twenties. He had messy hair and wore dirty baggy clothes. But what bothered Marinette the most was the flash of silver that she could see underneath his sleeve.

Miss Bustier stood up with a shocked expression. "Jean?" She said. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be here, I'm working."

"I don't care," Jean answered. "Do you know how much it hurt when you broke up with me last week? How miserable I've felt ever since?"

"Jean-," Miss Bustier was cut off by Jean.

"Stop!" Jean yelled. He slipped the knife into his hands. Everyone gasped.

"Jean put the knife down," Miss Bustier said. She turned to the Class. "Against the wall, children."

They all obeyed.

"You don't know how much it hurt when you left me for my best friend. MY BEST FRIEND!" Jean yelled. "You're coming with me and I won't take no for an answer."

Just as Jean took a step towards Miss Bustier, the door opened and Adrien stepped through. He froze when he saw Jean. Before anyone could react, Jean pulled Adrien to him and held the knife to his throat.

"Blondie here is my hostage," Jean said. "You better come with me Caline, or this boy dies."

Marinette could hear Chloé whimper behind her.

 _No, no, no, no,_ Marinette thought. _Not Adrien! Smart, gentle Adrien with the worst timing in the world._ Marinette couldn't let this happen. After all, she's ladybug, with or without superpowers. She had to save both Adrien and Miss Bustier, it was her duty as the superheroine of Paris. So before Miss Bustier could take another step towards Jean, she called out, "Wait!"

Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What do you want, bitch," Jean growled.

"Take me instead," Marinette said trying to sound confident. "Take me instead of Adrien."

Alya gasped. "No! Are you crazy? Don't-"

"SHUT UP!" Jean yelled. Alya silenced instantly. "You! Pigtails! Come here."

There were tears in Alya's eyes and Nino had to hold her back. Nino also had tears in his eyes, but Marinette could see that he was trying hard to conceal them.

"Call the police," Marinette whispered to Alya before walking towards the front of the class. She could see Alya nod from the corners of her eye.

*ML*

 _No, no, no, no,_ Adrien thought. _Sweet, selfless, stupid Marinette._ He couldn't allow any harm to come to her friend. He was Chat noir for! He couldn't just let Marinette take his place. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't transform into Chat noir in front of everyone. His mind was racing to find another option, but he was running out of time. _What would ladybug do?_ He thought to himself. But he didn't know, Ladybug did all the thinking when they faced the Akumas. He felt useless when his place got switched with Marinette. Tears filled his eyes when he saw the man place the knife at Marinette's throat. _This is all my fault_ Adrien thought.

*ML*

Marinette had to look away from Adrien when the two of them switched position. The pain in his eyes was too much for her to bear. She took a few controlled breaths and tried to think of a plan. She could feel Jean's body tighten when he told Adrien to piss off. She was running out of time, Jean was about to leave. Marinette prayed that her plan would work.

She took a deep breath and bit Jean in his arm as hard as she could. The taste of blood filled her mouth as Jean cried out in pain. He clasped his bleeding arm. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Marinette used this moment of distraction to jump up with all her strength and her scalp clashed against Jean's throat. Her head throbbed at the impact but it had been an effective move, Jean staggered backwards, but he was still holding onto the knife. Marinette could see a murderous glint in his eyes as he charged at her.

*ML*

 _This is my chance!_ Adrien thought as Jean staggered backwards. He grabbed the broom that laid against the wall and he kicked the end off, leaving only the stick. It wasn't his usual staff, but it'll do. He brought the stick down on the man's knuckles as he charged towards Marinette. The impact caused the man to drop his knife. Marinette took this moment to sweep her leg under the man and caused him to fall over. The man tried to reach for his fallen knife, but Marinette kicked it out of his reach.

The class was completely silent. Then suddenly the police barged in and arrested Jean.

 _Our job is done,_ thought Adrien. He let out a breath of relief. The fighting had felt so normal with Marinette that he forgot that he wasn't Chat noir and that he wasn't here with his Lady. Out of habit, Adrien stuck his fist out for a fist bump.

*ML*

Marinette was glad when police came to arrest the man. The adrenaline from the fight was still flowing through her body. She forgot that she wasn't ladybug at the moment, so when she saw a fist from the corner of her eyes, she bumped it out of habit and called out, "Pound it!"

After a few moments, the two realized where they were and a sudden shock of recognition went through the both of them. The two superheroes slowly turned their head to face the other.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it.**

 **Author out!**


End file.
